


Sacrifices

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Asexual Character, Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: In the real Gilgamesh lore, he has a son. So I thought, what if Caster Gil tried to have a child with his queen, Reader, before he started to plan for the events of Babylonia? It has all sorts of holes but I still wanted to try it out. It didn't turn out well but I think you'll get what I was going for.Ace Reader, indifferent to sex (because why the fuck not). Fic starts post-coitus.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

You lay, sweaty and overly hot, on the bed. The reason you were hot was lying on top of you. Your king and recently, your husband, fell asleep after his latest attempt to impregnate you. You weren't terribly fond of sex, even if it was with the demigod, beloved to you and everyone in Uruk. He understood and tried to make it quick each time. He was a busy man so the less time he spent on something the better, also. Apparently, he had been _so_ busy that was he exhausted. His cock had softened and shrunk from your walls a while ago.

The weight from King Gilgamesh was a comfort, actually. He wasn't heavy enough to squish you and you knew he cared, with how he tried his very best not to be impatient with you and your indifference to sex. You could feel his chest expand with his breath, slow and steady.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In...

You yawned. Your own breathing now matched his, or close to it. You were pretty tired yourself. You concentrated on the rhythm of his breathing and drifted off to sleep yourself.

Eight months later, you crept down the empty hall of the ziggurat. As best you could, with thirty extra pounds of pregnant belly. You shed your shoes a month ago because your feet were too swollen to fit in them. Your soles were filthy but you had better things to worry about, like finding something to eat. You ate everything you could find that wasn't rotten. You even ate stale bread a few times when nothing else was available.

You ate for the baby. Just because you were in this hopeless situation alone, didn't mean it had to suffer for it. It was innocent. And half it was yours.

Without an iota of grace, your fat, pregnant butt became plastered to the floor of one of the kitchens in the ziggurat, munching open-mouthed on some stale bread. It had three full kitchens and that probably was the king's decision. You were clearing out the second, wondering what you would do when the third was empty. You hadn't encountered any danger inside the ziggurat but maybe outside was crawling with those weird, black, leggy creatures.

You thought back to when you saw them while looking out your bedroom window and suddenly wished the stove was lit to warm you. The creatures had been the reason you stayed in your room when no one came for you.

The end of the chunk of bread had the beginnings of mould so you tossed it to the floor with a frown. You would get hungry again soon so you got to your feet.

"I hope you appreciate this," you said out loud to the baby, straining to keep your balance.

Luckily, there was a large table in the middle of the room with knife marks on it to help. You planted a palm on it and groaned, straightening up. Your lower back painfully protested the extra weight but you had no time for that. Your footsteps slapped gently on the stone tile floor towards the cupboards on the other side of the kitchen.

You froze, nearly pissing yourself, when you heard sounds, too far away to tell what they were.

They were louder, coming closer.

Even closer, they were voices. One loud, one soft, and one decidedly feminine.

As soon, as you recognized one of the voices, you turned around, put your hand to the table again, and tried to hurry in the other direction of the door.

_It couldn't be him!_ you told yourself in a mindless panic.

The familiar voice barked your name and you stopped. He said it again, this time quietly. You turned around, fat tears already stinging your eyes. You believed no one was left, let alone the father of your child. You ran to him, nearly bowling you both over with a tight embrace. His strength stopped the two of you from falling. He waited patiently while you sobbed from hormones and all the loneliness from the past weeks.

You missed the sadness in his eyes. As a Servant, he wasn't really your husband. He couldn't stay here. You couldn't go back to Chaldea with him. The press of your belly against him was a consolation. His child had survived, at least.


	2. Happier Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched episode 19 of Babylonia and I got so pissed at having to watch this blond bastard die again that I wrote the same thing with a happier ending! Fuck. HOW DARE HE???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new ending starts at the dialogue

You lay, sweaty and overly hot, on the bed. The reason you were hot was lying on top of you. Your king and recently, your husband, fell asleep after his latest attempt to impregnate you. You weren't terribly fond of sex, even if it was with the demigod, beloved to you and everyone in Uruk. He understood and tried to make it quick each time. He was a busy man so the less time he spent on something the better, also. Apparently, he had been _so_ busy that was he exhausted. His cock had softened and shrunk from your walls a while ago.

The weight from King Gilgamesh was a comfort, actually. He wasn't heavy enough to squish you and you knew he cared, with how he tried his very best not to be impatient with you and your indifference to sex. You could feel his chest expand with his breath, slow and steady.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In...

You yawned. Your own breathing now matched his, or close to it. You were pretty tired yourself. You concentrated on the rhythm of his breathing and drifted off to sleep yourself.

Eight months later, you crept down the empty hall of the ziggurat. As best you could, with thirty extra pounds of pregnant belly. You shed your shoes a month ago because your feet were too swollen to fit in them. Your soles were filthy but you had better things to worry about, like finding something to eat. You ate everything you could find that wasn't rotten. You even ate stale bread a few times when nothing else was available.

You ate for the baby. Just because you were in this hopeless situation alone, didn't mean it had to suffer for it. It was innocent. And half it was yours.

Without an iota of grace, your fat, pregnant butt became plastered to the floor of one of the kitchens in the ziggurat, munching open-mouthed on some stale bread. It had three full kitchens and that probably was the king's decision. You were clearing out the second, wondering what you would do when the third was empty. You hadn't encountered any danger inside the ziggurat but maybe outside was crawling with those weird, black, leggy creatures.

You thought back to when you saw them while looking out your bedroom window and suddenly wished the stove was lit to warm you. The creatures had been the reason you stayed in your room when no one came for you.

The end of the chunk of bread had the beginnings of mould so you tossed it to the floor with a frown. You would get hungry again soon so you got to your feet.

"I hope you appreciate this," you said out loud to the baby, straining to keep your balance.

Luckily, there was a large table in the middle of the room with knife marks on it to help. You planted a palm on it and groaned, straightening up. Your lower back painfully protested the extra weight but you had no time for that. Your footsteps slapped gently on the stone tile floor towards the cupboards on the other side of the kitchen.

You froze, nearly pissing yourself, when you heard sounds, too far away to tell what they were.

They were louder, coming closer.

Even closer, they were voices. One loud, one soft, and one decidedly feminine.

As soon, as you recognized one of the voices, you turned around, put your hand to the table again, and tried to hurry in the other direction of the door.

 _It couldn't be him!_ you thought.

The familiar voice barked your name and you stopped. He said it again, this time quietly. You turned around, fat tears already stinging your eyes. You believed no one was left, let alone the father of your child. You ran to him, nearly bowling you both over with a tight embrace. His strength stopped the two of you from falling. He waited patiently while you sobbed from hormones and all the loneliness from the past weeks.

"Why do you cry, Girl?"

You sniffed. "Huh?"

"That's right, I called you, 'girl!' Because you're not being the queen I married! You survived all this time, I came to rescue you, and you cry? I know you better than that."

You sniffed again, as if it would erase all the snot and tears staining your face. But you did stop crying new tears and stepped back a bit to look at him.

"Ahhh, see?" He smiled but you yelled back.

"Where have you been all this time if you were alive?! I was alone and starving!"

"Aha! They did tell me pregnant women become moody tigers," he said, still smiling.

"Hmph."

"And I wasn't alive."

"...what?"

"I will explain later. Come!" He headed towards the door, waving you to follow. "I will find you some real food and real shelter. The lahmu are gone."

"The what?" you asked, following him.

You were still angry but he was your best chance to get that food and shelter he mentioned right now. You did a double-take before walking out the door, finally seeing his two companions. An armoured girl with pink hair and a young man with brown. They smiled at you like you weren't filthy, shoeless, and just a total mess. They also didn't mind shaking hands and politely addressed you as 'Your Highness.' You almost started crying again after being treated so well. It sunk in that you were truly rescued.

"HURRY UP!" Gilgamesh bellowed from further down the hallway, making the three of you jump and scurry in the direction of his voice. "I still have to talk to Romani about getting you back to Chaldea, My Queen!"

His companions traded glances at that. You didn't understand, assuming Gilgamesh would take care of everything.


End file.
